


Thanks Giving

by Lethally



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre's been released from jail, Joan and Marcus discuss things over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Giving

Joan sat at the table where Marcus waited, a cup of her usual order waiting for her. As he saw the smile that graced her face - that and the quick and brusque way she sat down - he already knew that he was bound for some prying. He took a sip of his drink and waited for the interrogation to start - lord knew when Watson had a bone she wouldn’t let it go until she was satisfied.

She smiled as she looked at him.

“So. How did it go?” Her eyes shut as she took her first sip, a quiet sigh out of her mouth. He found it interesting that she hadn’t noticed and Holmes had never remarked on it when she did it. He kept mum about it as well, loved how her shoulders dropped and she relaxed for a moment.

“It went well, which you already know, don’t even pretend.”

Joan laughed, her silk scarf slipping of her neck as she did so. The scarf was unceremoniously stuffed into Joan’s leather bag.

“Yes but. It’s always more fun to grill you Marcus. Fine, if you don’t want to tell me I’ll just ask Alfredo. Did you know what he told me about Ms. Hudson last week?” She grinned at him and continued on her gossip, and Marcus felt himself relaxing into the atmosphere of their usual Monday brunch.

He was definitely grateful to Joan to have asked Alfredo to help find his brother a job. with Andre out of prison it was nice to not have to worry about his future now that Alfredo had found him a job that included a hands-on formation. 

He often found himself grateful for the presence of Joan Watson in his life and how often she just knew when he needed to talk and when he just wanted to lose himself in mindless gossip. He also knew that it was hard to return the favor to Joan, the woman was sometimes quite secretive and it was hard to find out what she needed - except for the occasional night away from Sherlock, which he was always happy to provide.

However this time he had found the perfect thank you present and he believed her reaction would be quite epic.

“I think if I can get them to spend more time together-”

Marcus’ hand laid on Joan’s for a second, she stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Joan. I, er, wanted to thank you for your help with Andre-” She looked like she was about to cut him off, Marcus raised a finger and dug in his jacket pocket for her gift.

“As a _thank you_ , I got you these.” He placed the tickets on the table, writing up for Joan to see.

“Marcus, those are-” her trembling hand reached for the two tickets, “they are Mets tickets! For next week’s game? How the hell did you manage that?”

He deadpanned, “that’s police business.”

Joan laughed, her whole body shaking. It took her a good minute to pull herself together.

Then she managed to surprise him even more, “if you really want to thank me, you’ll have to come with me, of course.”

“Of course.”


End file.
